Only Hope
by xXSilentloverXx
Summary: Vanessa, a 17 year-old girl has been chosen to be the next Avatar. But how many people still believe in that old legend. Romance with some action. -Has none of the original charters- Even if you don't like Avatar you'll like this!


.. Only Hope

* * *

Daniel POV

"I don't feel so good Mom." She says as she comes down the stairs.

I have been sitting in the bushes for about 3 hours.

I have to make sure this goes smoothly, if not the world will be a very scary place.

* * *

"_Automatic.. So automatic. Your automatic and your hearts like a en-."_ My alarm goes off.

I hit the snooze and hit my iTouch out of the the adapter.

"Ugh.." I say and try to stand up. I make my way to the bathroom to find the door close.

"Damn it Taylor." I whisper to myself. I make my way to my parents bathroom. I close the door and turn the hot water on.

I shed my pajamas off and step into the luke warm water. I was my long back curly hair and grab the soap ad lather up my washcloth.

End of spring break. Back to that hell hold they call school.

I get back to my room and close the door with my foot. I grab my iTouch and put it back in the adapter. I put some music on and try to find something to wear.

I still have tons of bags full of clothes from Europe. That's where I went to for break. All my friends went to Cancun. Just thinking about the concert I went to makes me want to cry. I would give anything to go back. But....

I button the to[ button of my red skinny jeans and grab a white shirt from my closet. And make my way down stairs. I grab my iTouch on my way out.

"Crap..." I run back and crab my bag. I start walking down the stairs.

" I don't feel so good Mom." I say as I feel a shock of pain run through my body. I bend over. My bag falls from my hands. And just like that it was gone.

"You OK?" I hear Taylor ask me from behind. I look back at my 6'2 brother.

"Yea, I think so." I say and stand up straight.

Taylor has green eyes and has the 'whole package', so I'm told at school. He's one hour older than me.

He walks around me and picks up my bag from the ground and continues walking down the stairs.

I make my way down and walk into the kitchen.

"Yes dear, I'll be down as soon as I can. I love you too... Bye." My mom says and hangs up the phone.

"Whats going on?" Taylor and I say in unison.

" Grandmas still really sick and you father wants me to go to Germany to help take care of her." My mother says and goes over to the laptop.

"WHAT!! I wanna go!" I say and walk over to her.

"NO... You need to go to school. So when you get home today I wont be here. So I ned your two's help. You need to take care of each other. Vanessa you still cant use your car. Taylor your in charge of the suburban. Vanessa NO boys at the house and don't burn the house down." She say. I look at Taylor.

"Now you need to get to school and work hard. You know where the money is. Don't spend it all. I should only be gone for a week or two. I love you both now off to school." She says and pushes us out the door.

We both are are standing out side the door. Then we look at each other.

"That was.." I start.

"Weird, Strange or just bizarre?" Taylor finishes for me.

"All. But life must go on." I say and start walking for the car.

We have a black Ford suburban. My father got it for us because Taylor is on the Basketball team. And I'm on the Volleyball team. We take most of our friends home after big games or parties.

We pul into the school parking lot. Taylor parks the car and looks at me.

"Are you sure your ok?" he asks.

"Ye, I feel fine. Don't worry 'big brother'" I say and tap his cheek. "Bye"

I jump out the car and swing my backpack over my shoulder. I walk over to where my friends normally sit every morning.

"Gutten morg." I say and sit down next to my Best friend/ Boy friend, Jared.

"You really need to stop with the German. You are no longer in Europe." My best girl friend Nyaha says.

"Yea yea … Bla bla." I look at Jared. "Whats wrong?" I ask him.

"We really need to talk., Vanessa." He says. I look into the eyes that I have love with for many years.

"What do you me-" I was cut off by the Bell.

"I'll talk to you at lunch" he says and jogs away.

"Let's go Ness." Nayha says and stand up.

I stand up thinking about how Jared and I met.

FLASHBACK**

I was new in the 6th grade. And I was lost. I had my books and I was looking for my class. I walked around the corner. I see a tall pale boy standing at his locker.

"Um excuse me, but do you know where room 7A is?" I ask him.

"Well if that's science, then you can just come with me." He says and smiles.

And up till now we have been inseparable. And then when he got the balls to kiss me in the 8th grade.

I was broken out of the trance by a wave of another pain.

"Ugh." I say and ball my fist and clench my teeth.

"Dude are you OK?" Nayha asks.

"Yea... No.. p-problem." But boy was I lying.

Finally lunch came around. I walk into the cafeteria and sit at some random table. My friends kept calling me over back to our table but I waved them off.

Jared walks in and sees me. He makes his way over. But he stops and talks to everyone, it seems like. He's makes his way to me and he puts his hands on the table. I put mine over his.

"Look just tell me." I say and try to catch his eyes.

"Okay... Well while were in Cancun. We went to a party. And we were wasted... And I met this..." He stops and looks at me.

At that moment it hit me... He cheated on me.. Tears cloud my eyes.

"No." I say through through clenched teeth

"Vanessa, I'm so sorry." He says and looks down.

I stand up so fast that my chair falls to the ground with a clash. I run out of the cafeteria and bust through the doors that lead to the football field.

" I did not mean to!" Jared yells behind me.

I stop and feel that unbearable pain come back once more. They sky was starting to turn black fast. Then Lightning started to flash.

I was felling power rush through my veins. But it hurt like hell. I fall to the green grass.

"Don't" I yell at Jared who started to come closer.

**Daniel Pov**

I look out the window at Vanessa she fell to the ground. I stand up and make my way over to the door .

I walk out and hide behind the football post.

**Vanessa Pov**

The pain its unbearable. I start to scream.

Then everything gets black.

Its happening. Her body is on the ground lifeless. . Her eyes pop open. Her body is getting pulled up in the air. I've never seen the power go this far. The wind is picking up a lot. My hair is flying around my head.

Then a bolt of lightning hits her.

I hear a bloodcurdling scream.

I come out from behind the Football post. I look back and see kids running out of the school towards us.

The light around her gets brighter.

Her eyes start to glow sliver.

Then another blot of lightning hits her.

Once my eyes adjust I see that her dark brown curly hair has been changes to a pin straight sliver with a black streak on the left side of her face.

"VANESSA!" Her brother, Taylor , yells at her.

"She can not hear you." Yell over the winds.

"It's all my fault..." Jared says and drops to his knees.

"No, it's not. You just helped her along." I say and walk towards Vanessa.

Next thing I know I am on the ground and I feel Taylor's fist come down on my gut.

I seek the ground under me and push up. I see Taylor's face looking down at me and a flash a worry flashes through his eyes.

I slide out from under Taylor.

"I did not make this happen." I say and push the ground down.

"I am an earth bender. And I am here to help your sister." I say as I dust myself off.

Just then Vanessa starts to scream.

Once more lightning flashes and her clothes are in shreds all over the Football field.

She is left in a white gown.

I look at Taylor and he's looking up at his sister in shock.

"She's falling!" A girl in the crowd yells.

I look back just as her body hit the green field.

Jared walks over to her and starts to shake her.

"Vanessa! Wake up!" He yells at her.

I walk up as soon as her now silver eyes open.

She looks at Jared.

"Ugh! Don't you touch me! I can't believe you cheated on me. I went to Europe.... EUROPE! I had so many ch-" She stops. And looks around. "What happened?" She looks around.

"HOLY CRAP!" My hair!" She says and grabs her now straight and silver hair.

She looks around at everyone.

"What did I miss? And why the hell are my new skinny jeans in shreds?"

"Vanessa wake up" I hear Jared yell at me.

My eyes pop open and I see the they guy I used to love.

"Ugh! Don't you touch me! I can't believe you cheated on me. I went to Europe.... EUROPE! I had so many ch-" I stop. And look around. "What happened?"

"HOLY CRAP!" My hair!" I says and grabs my now straight and silver hair.

I looks around at everyone.

"What did I miss? And why the hell are my new skinny jeans in shreds?"

Hey it's Vanessa! Tell me you like it.. have some problems.. I am open to anything.

So don't forget to R&R.


End file.
